


Kuinka kala rakastuu ja muita tarinoita

by RonAntura



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Merman!Gin, Merman!Sanji, Prince!Sanji
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonAntura/pseuds/RonAntura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyhäreitä pieni merenneito au:lla höystettynä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuinka kala rakastuu ja muita tarinoita

 

“Prinssi Sanji, isänne raivostuu jos hän näkee teidän tekevän jotain noin ihmismäistä.” Gin torui nuorta kruununprinssiä, joka oli noussut pinnalle polttamaan savukettaan.

“Mitä vanha käpy ei tiedä, ei voi häntä suututtaa. Etkä sinäkään kerro tästä hänelle, vai mitä Gin?” Sanji tuhahti hymyillen.

“Hyvä on, jos niin tahdotte.” Gin huokaisi hetken aikaa pohdittuaan. Hän tiesi että ainoa mahdollisuus estää prinssiä polttamasta olisi löytää nuorukaisen kätkö rantakivikosta, mutta siinä Gin ei ikävä kyllä ollut vielä onnistunut. Tietenkin Gin voisi aina kannella kuninkaalle, mutta sitä hän ei tässä tilanteessa pitänyt kuitenkaan hyvänä vaihtoehtona. Hänen tehtävänsä oli vahtia prinssiä ja jos selviäisi että Sanji tekisi jotain kiellettyä hänen silmiensä alla, hän saisi rangaistuksen tehtäviensä laiminlyömisestä.

“Kuule Gin.” Sanji totesi, saaden miehen huomion kiinnittymään taas itseensä.

“Miltähän se tuntuisi jos vetäisin tätä henkeen kidusten kautta, enkä suun?”

“Teidän korkeutenne älkää!” Gin parahti, mutta silloin oli jo liian myöhäistä. Miten hän oikein selittäisi tämän kuninkaalle?


End file.
